


Blow Us All Away/Stay Alive

by ScottishScurrie



Series: The Aftermath [Hamilton AU] [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst without a happy ending, Based off a song, Duelling, F/M, Fankid(s), Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Cheating, based off a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: [Part 2 of Congratulations.]Abele bites off more than he chew.
Relationships: Abele/Hunk (Voltron/OC), Abele/Pidge (Voltron/OC), Pidge/Hunk (Voltron), Shay/Pidge (Voltron)
Series: The Aftermath [Hamilton AU] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556329
Kudos: 2





	Blow Us All Away/Stay Alive

Abele was strolling through his small hometown, very happily, before pausing when he saw a crowd gathering a man on a box.

He raised a brow, walking over.

“Katie Garret-Holt, now... Where do I even start? She’s a scoundrel, a vile woman. She decided-“

The rest was just white noise, his blood going hot.

He shoved through the crowd, before pointing a finger at the man who was insulting his mother.

“You do not speak of my mother like that, do you hear me?” He spat.

The man grinned.

“Well well... Isn’t it Abele Garret-Holt? Trying to stick up for your mother because she can’t do it herself?”

Abele scowled.

“My mother can do a lot worse than me.”

“Oh really? How about you show us all then?”

“F-Fine! I’ll see you in the fields in a couple of hours!” He declared, a knot in his stomach forming.

He stormed off, after a couple of steps, he began to tremble.

Before long, he was fumbling and rushing up the hill his house sat on.

“I made a huge mistake!!” He yelled loudly.

His mother, turned around in her chair.

“What did you do?” Pidge Asked.

“I’m- I- Oh god... I just- I organised a duel with a dude because he was making a speech about your whole fiasco, and I couldn’t stop myself.” Abele admitted.

Pidge blinked.

“Oh man, alright. Where and when?

“In the fields in a couple of hours.”

“Alright, so basically... You aim your weapon to the sky and shoot. That’ll put a end to the whole thing. Don’t shoot at him.”

Abele nodded.

“O-Okay.”

The hours passed quickly and before long, he was shaking over to the field.

He spotted the man who may end his life, a doctor and a large crowd of people, his mother and father’s friends amongst them.

He glared at the man who made him bite off more than he could chew.

His arms shook with fear, though there was adrenaline. Lots of it.

“There you are, Abele. Thought you were a coward, just like your mother.”

Abele clenched his fists.

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear it, asshole.” He said, spitting venom from his words and a couple of gasps came from the crowd.

He looked at the crowd closer, mostly of strangers, Lance, Keith, Shiro and his... sister.

His sister looked beyond terrified, silently praying.

He sighed.

“Let’s begin.” He said, looking his opponent in the eye.

“You sure? You scared? You wanna run home back to your mommy and daddy? Oh... and your mother’s mistress, of course.” 

Abele sighed.

“I’m not a coward.” He said.

“Huh, You aren’t like your mother then.”

“Stop talking, It sounds like your just buying time.” Abele said, turning on his heel.

“Well alright.” The man said, shrugging and following his actions.

Abele walked forward, silently counting to himself.

The second he turned around, his eyes flew open, a bullet flying right towards him.

He didn’t even have time to raise his arm when he felt a terrible feeling flying right through him.

**It hit him.**

He fell to the ground, letting out a blood curdling scream.

He heard his sister scream, feet fumbling left, right, forward...

He felt blood slowly drip down his chest, holding the wound desperately.

Before he knew it, he was in the hospital, trying to gasp for breath.

🖤stay alive🖤

Pidge rushed into the hospital room, crying heavily.

“Abele! What- I told-“

Abele nodded, very weakly.

“I- ... I was g-g-going to b-but... The b... bullet.” Abele explained, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Pidge nodded, sitting next to him, taking his hand.

“P-Please... D-Don’t go.” She begged.

Abele smirked.

“I-I have n-n-no control o-over that, mam.” He said.

“Do... D-Do your best t-t-then.” 

The room filled with silence, besides a reassurance that he’s alive.

After a while, Pidge began to hum and draw circles in her son’s hand, desperately trying her best to keep him alive.

“S-Stay with me, A-A-Abele.”

No reply.

“... A-Abele?”

There was a faint laugh, a raspy one.

“H-Hey M-Mom... I-I love you, I r-r-really do b-but... I’m n-not.. going to s-stay. I- I...” He said, before his entire body went lifeless.

Pidge let out a scream, before crying her eyes out until she couldn’t.

When she came out, Lance was practically holding Keith back, who was screaming at Shay.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE EVER HA-“

He spotted Pidge, and he stopped.

Lance let Keith go.

“P-P-Pidge..?”

“... H-He- ...” She tried to speak, but she just started to cry again.

Iuni, her daughter, the one who saw it all, his brother, curled up, before sobbing heavily.

Pidge sat next to her, hugging her, tightly.

“I-I-It’s Okay. H-He’s in a b-better place.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all are probably wondering where Hunk is, he is uh-
> 
> not in the greatest of shapes and refuses to go outside currently.
> 
> ALSO THAT WAS EVEN MORE ANGSTY AND I WANT TO CRY NOW AHAHAHAHAHAHA HELP


End file.
